Of a Golden Hell and a Midnight Paradise
by Koji Inari
Summary: Axel didn't want to go to the party. His brother made him go. Interesting how things all work out for the best. [Yaoi SoraxAxelxRoxas, Swearing, Slight Incest, Lemon, ONESHOT]


-1Title: Of a Golden Hell and a Midnight Paradise

Music: Angel's Share- Ergo Proxy

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi blah blah blah

Disclaimer: I no own KH

A/N: **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

Once again, it is my displeasure to inform you that another person I know has died, only this time, I actually _knew _this person. I had helped him out in the art class I TA for. He was a good kid, but he died of a drug overdose. So please, do not take drugs, they will kill you….

Thank you.

**Of a Golden Hell and a Midnight Paradise**

Gold, gold, gold everywhere. Different shades of gold, different brightnesses and saturations. Gold embedded in crimson and rich navy blue, gold masks, gold gowns, gold ribbons and cups and jewelry. Everything in the room had a shadow of gold over it, as if the marble walls themselves were made of the precious metal. Everything seemed to sparkle in the soft candlelight of the room.

Axel Kashima grimaced through the gold, black, and white cat mask he was wearing and picked at his saturated gold shirt . The material was itchy, thanks to the sparkling glitter and beads sewn into the fabric. It had begun chaffing his skin. The young red-haired man would have liked nothing better than to take off the damn garment and throw it out the window.

"Stop fidgeting, you are acting like a child about to be whipped by his parents," Reno, Axel's brother, hissed. The older red-head was wearing an outfit equally outlandish as the one Axel had on, and to top it all off, he had a bright red and gold feathered mask on, hiding his eyes.

"Well maybe things wouldn't be so bad if I could actually _move_ in this damn thing." Axel hissed back. He picked at the fabric again, growling angrily as it only served to irritate his already sensitive skin.

"Stop acting like such a baby. Why don't you go and mingle? This _is_ a party you know."

Axel shook his head, not liking his brother's suggestion any more than he had the idea of even coming to the party. Axel was the farthest thing from a social butterfly, he was more like the spider that _ate_ the social butterfly.

"Fuck you…" he growled, crossing his arms and looking away. This in no way pleased his brother.

"I told you to get out there. Go dance or something. Look, the Sugisaki twins seem to be alone, why don't you go talk to them?"

Axel allowed his eyes the pleasure of wandering over to the twins, they were in fact, alone. That in itself was a rare sight. The twins belonged to one of the most reputable and high-ranking families, usually they were followed around by an entourage of worshippers, people trying to get on their good side in an attempt to gain favor with their household, but tonight, they sat alone, conversing with each other behind matching black fox masks. Amazingly, there was no gold adorning their outfits.

Axel considered going to the secluded part of the room, if only for an excuse to get away from the glittering gold hell he was currently stuck in. The dark black and scarlet of the twins' outfits seemed so much more pleasant, and he knew the boys would be good company. When caught alone, they talked about the most interesting things.

"I think I will…" Axel murmured, before leaving his place against the wall and traveling to where the boys sat. It was a difficult trek, the floor was alive with gold, red, and blue bodies, each in their own mask, twirling and prancing around like the fools they were. Axel despised them, loathed them all for even allowing themselves to act so foolishly. The appeal of dancing had never quite gotten to him, in fact, it looked just plain silly. There was simply nothing interesting about sickening flashy colors floating around on a marble floor to music that could barely be heard over the drunken laughter and antics of some of the lower class men.

When he finally reached the Sugisaki twins, they were already looking up at him, as if expecting, or at least waiting for, his arrival. Two identical masks, one surrounded by unruly brown hair, the other by unkempt gold, stared at him. He could see their bright blue eyes from within the holes of the masks, and they seemed to be smiling up at him.

"Um…it's….a pleasure to see you this evening…" Axel started, before the lighter of the two foxes held up his hand.

"Stop acting so formal, we're alone, and personally, I can't stand all the bowing and kissing ass the people do around here."

The other twin nodded and let out a light sigh. "It just feels so…wrong, just because we're of a richer family…"

"It doesn't mean that everyone should worship us" the blonde finished.

Axel nodded, he understood perfectly. There was so much kissing ass in the higher families anymore, but the same people would sell you out at the twinkle of gold. That was the reason he hated the color so much, it was just so…impure.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, sitting down before he could get a reply. "I personally can't stand all the gold out there, it's driving me up the wall. Even this shirt itches like hell, and my brother doesn't even give a shit."

The twins exchanged glances before the blonde, Roxas he believed the name was, lifted up his mask, revealing a perfect rounded face with rich, cold blue eyes. "Perhaps we should leave then. If it is alright with you, there is something we'd like to show you."

Axel raised an eyebrow and tapped his fingers on the table, nonplussed by the boys' behavior. "And what exactly, are you going to show me?"

"You'll have to see when we get there," Sora, the other twin replied. He too lifted the fox mask from his face. Though the two boys were twins, Roxas seemed to give off a more authoritive air, while Sora seemed to maintain a childlike innocence, despite his age.

Axel examined the two boys suspiciously before deciding they could mean no harm, after all, they were scarcely eighteen, there wasn't much that they could do to him. If the need arose, Axel was positive he could defend himself against the two boys. Besides, they didn't seem to be sporting any weapons, and Axel carried a short sword at his hip, meant only for decoration, but lethal none the less.

"Alright…" he agreed. "Show me."

The twins smirked at Axel, then at each other, before slipping their masks back on and standing up from their places at the table. They walked off without a word, their long flowing garments trailing behind them. They seemed to have no trouble making their way across the floor and toward the exit.

Axel stood up and followed them, intrigued by their mysterious behaviors and by the promise of escape. The boys had always been an enigma, something seemingly beyond his grasp of comprehension. They were not the most talkative of people, and really, they often seemed to be stuck up, but if you caught them in a good mood, they talked of things not openly talked of in that day and age. They talked of change, and they talked of magic.

Once outside, the din of the music and laughter diminished, leaving only the evening sky and the layered rows of buildings surrounding the foyer. The twins were nowhere to be seen, in the confusion of the dance floor, Axel had lost them. Now he found himself alone, shivering in the chilly night air.

Cursing under his breath, Axel sat down on one of the stone benches and waited. He figured that once the boys saw that he was missing, they would come to find him, and if not, well, at least he wasn't inside, among all the flashy gold-plated aristocrats.

A minute passed, then five, then ten, and still the twins had not come for him. Axel was beginning to get worried by this point. It actually seemed as if the boys had abandoned him, not that that would be anything new, being part of one of the lower class upper class families meant being shunned from the top for being too low, and being shunned from the lower for being too high. It was a difficult place to be in, and Axel wouldn't be surprised if the whole thing hadn't been some sort of trick to make him waste his time.

Sighing, he stood up, brushing some dirt off of his itchy golden sleeve. He was about to go inside, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Axel froze, his hand twitching toward the hilt of his sword.

Something, or someone, pressed up behind him, He could feel moist breath warming the shell of his ear, followed by a hoarse whisper. He slowly relaxed as the words dawned on him, the tenseness replaced by a sick feeling in his stomach. The voice continued speaking in his ear, and he could feel a hand grip onto the edge of his shirt.

Then, somehow, he was on the ground. Panic rose in Axel's throat, and he tried to struggle, but his body didn't seem to want to obey him. Every spasm of his body seemed to be muted, as if he were trying to kick his way out of a pool of molasses.

"Let me go!" he finally gasped out, and suddenly everything was back to normal. He could move again, nothing was restraining him or hindering his movement.

Axel sat up, dazed and confused. He looked around, but saw no sign of his attacker. Honestly, he couldn't really see anything at all. Everything was dark, he couldn't even see the hand in front of his face.

That was when he realized his mask had slipped. The soft fabric had been pushed down over his eyes when he had been attacked, effectively blinding him. Careful not to make any sudden movements, Axel reached up and removed the mask.

What he saw made him gasp. Sitting before him, completely naked except for his mask, was Roxas. Or at least, he thought it was Roxas, in the low light it was hard to make out the hair color. For all he knew, it could have been Sora.

"What…what's going on?" Axel choked, backing away from the clearly insane boy. His eyes accidentally traveled downward, taking in his lax pose…and his not so lax manhood. That was wrong, that was very wrong. Axel had never seen another man's nakedness, and truthfully never spent much time looking at his own. It was always something unclean, something not talked about in public, let alone _seen_. There were only two things that it was ever used for, and in the position it was in, Axel was scared about the twin's true intentions.

Roxas, or Sora, whichever of the boys the naked form happened to be, began stroking the sensitive skin of his cock, causing it to harden more. Axel couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the slow caressing movements. Something inside the red-head stirred, and he felt a strange tightening in the pit of his stomach.

"What-what the hell are you doing?" Axel croaked, licking lips that suddenly seemed too dry.

"What does it look like he's doing?" A soft voice replied from somewhere behind Axel. The red-head tensed when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso, dragging him backwards into a soft, warm body. "It feels good you know…" the voice cooed. "Do you want to feel that?"

Axel opened his mouth, intent on saying exactly what he thought of the situation, but the boy in front of him, it was Roxas, he could tell now by the hair, stood up and walked over to him. Each of his movements were seductive, sleek, with purpose, as if he embodied the animal whose mask he wore.

"But first…" Roxas murmured, "you need to put this back on." He picked up the cat mask that had fallen to the ground, and carefully placed it back onto Axel's face.

That was the last straw. Axel panicked, and grabbed at the mask. He was going to throw it off and get out of there, but something seemed to be holding him back. When he tried to pry off the cat mask, it seemed to have melded with his skin, it wouldn't come off no matter what he tried.

"Shhh…" a voice said in his ear. In the confusion, it was impossible for Axel to pinpoint exactly who had said it, but for some odd reason, it calmed him down. Chest heaving, he was laid back onto the ground, watching through the pinpoint holes in his mask.

"That's right…" that was Sora, the voice was more feminine. "Good boy, don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you."

"What…are you going to do to me?" Axel choked. "I don't understand, what's going on?"

"Just relax…." Someone's hands were working on his belt, pulling it off and slipping it out, then those nimble digits were working their way up his shirt, just barely ghosting over his skin. Axel let out a strangled gasp and shivered, tossing his head to the side in a desperate attempt to get away from the strange teenagers above him. His new position allowed him to get an eyeful of Sora's lower body.

"I said relax…." Sora cooed. His head came in view for a moment, a large, innocent grin on his face, before that disappeared and was replaced by the creamy white skin of his inner thigh.

By this time, the exploring hands, Roxas's probably, were moving higher on his body. Everywhere the fingertips touched seemed to burn as if embers were imbedded within them. Axel's breath came in short gasps, the tightness in his stomach and groin growing and spreading.

"He likes it…" Roxas said as he began thumbing Axel's pert nipples. "Look, he's already hard."

"Feels good doesn't it?" Sora said gleefully. The darker of the twins grabbed Axels hair, pulling his head back and forcing him to look up into his bright blue eyes. The tug wasn't gentle, but it really wasn't hard enough to hurt Axel. The red-head realized that they weren't trying to do any kind of damage to him.

"Why are you doing this?" The slightest crack entered Axel's voice toward the end, but he was too nervous to care. All he really knew was that something that definitely should _not_ be happening, _was_.

A sudden weight descended upon his chest, and something wet began moving along the sensitive skin of his throat. Though he couldn't see it, Axel knew the weight was Roxas, sitting on his chest, the wet feeling his tongue. He could still feel the blonde boy's fingers playing with his upper body, paying special attention to his nipples, pulling and pinching them in the most pleasurable, and most disturbing, ways.

"I thought you were interested in us?…" Sora murmured in his ear. Axel jerked at the unexpected feeling of the boy's breath, and was rewarded by a particularly hard pinch. Eyes half-closed, breathing hard, he waited for Sora to finish.

"Didn't you say you wanted away from all the gold and from all the dishonesty? This is honest, and you'll be seeing so much more when we're through…" Sora ended with a pleasurable nibble to the rim of Axel's ear, causing the older male to close his eyes completely and let out a shuddery breath. Sora was right, it did feel good, but…it was wrong. This sort of thing was wrong, it didn't matter how good it felt.

"But…we're…all boys, you two are brothers no less….why…?"

"It isn't wrong…" Sora cooed. "Something that feels this good can't be wrong."

Axel shivered as Roxas pulled his shirt off. The cold evening air shocked his system, causing the hair on his body to stand on end. "But, I don't want to do this, I don't want this at all. I'm scared…" That last statement took a lot of courage to say. Admitting his weakness…admitting his fear…Axel truly was at the twins' mercy now.

"Shhhh…" Sora murmured. His soft fingertip traced Axel's exposed lips, then moved as the younger boy leaned down and left a quick kiss there. "You just have to trust us…We won't do anything to hurt you."

Axel started to protest, but was cut off as Roxas also kissed him, though the lighter haired boy seemed to be a little more passionate than his brother. The boy's tongue forced its way into Axel's mouth, pushing against the red-head's tongue and sending a strange jolt to Axel's groin.

Axel let out a groan and felt his hands involuntarily grab at the body on top of him, traveling over the lighter form, relishing the feeling of the skin beneath his fingers. He caught himself just as his hands traveled over the curve of Roxas's soft rump. Pulling the offending hands back, he broke the kiss and used his hands to press against Roxas's chest in an attempt to push the younger boy off.

That is…he was going to, except at that very moment, Sora had decided to pull his pants and undergarments down. Axel swallowed hard as his erection was freed from it's cloth prison.

"Stop this!" he squeaked, but Sora didn't seem to be in the mood to listen. The masked boy clambered onto Axel's legs so he couldn't move, then began slowly stroking Axel's cock with his fingertips, tracing imaginary circles over the hardened flesh.

Axel's eyes fluttered closed as a wealth of new sensations shocked his system. He had never been touched there before, he'd never even used his own hand to do such a thing. But…it felt so damn good.

"Like it?" Roxas whispered, just barely audible over Axel's pounding heart and short breaths. The blonde boy licked the sensitive skin along Axel's collarbone and up his neck to his chin. "He's really good at things like that."

Axel's brow knitted together in confusion as he contemplated exactly what Roxas meant by that, when he suddenly felt the most amazing wet warmth descend over him. His hands gripped the body above him, digging into the smooth skin and leaving small marks.

"Oh fuck…" he groaned. Axel's heart seemed to be bursting out of his chest. Never, ever, in his entire life had he felt something as amazing as Sora's mouth on his cock. He gripped Roxas harder, and tried to thrust up into the moist cavern of Sora's mouth.

Roxas pushed him down, using his body to keep Axel from hurting his brother. A smug smirk was just visible below the fox mask he still wore.

"Ready to cooperate?" he cooed.

Axel nodded vigorously, not even caring that he was violating every moral code he knew. All he knew was that it felt so good…so damn good. He wanted to feel more, and he knew that the twins could give it to him.

Roxas smirked again, "Good boy…" he purred as he lowered his head down and traced the side of Axel's neck with his tongue. The blonde came to a stop about half-way up Axel's neck and licked at the spot, then bit hard.

Axel let out a small yell. The pain from his neck hurt, yes, but for some reason it turned him on more. The feeling of pleasure down below, and of pain above was such an interesting combination. His body had never felt anything like it before, and didn't really know how to respond. He ended up just pulling Roxas closer and breathing harder.

Sora came up for air, running his hands from the base of Axel's cock to the tip, then down again, ignoring the red-head's pleas for more. When he was satisfied he had tortured the older man enough, his hands moved lower, past Axel's sack and along the skin until his fingers found the small puckered entrance he sought. Axel's eyes widened more at the touch, and he desperately tried to squirm out from under the combined weight of the twins.

"What are you doing? Don't touch that…" Axel breathed, though he knew that neither Sora nor Roxas would listen to him. They had their own agendas in mind, they didn't care what Axel thought about it.

Sora massaged the hole for a moment, then moved so he wasn't sitting on Axel's legs. Pulling the legs apart and over his shoulder, he leaned down and ran his tongue over Axel's entrance.

Axel squirmed, now slightly more free to do so without Sora sitting on his legs. "That feels weird…stop it…" he groaned.

Roxas smiled and patted Axel on the cheek, leaning in close so their noses nearly touched. "It's necessary…" he whispered. "It'll prepare you so it won't hurt so much. Now just calm down and enjoy it alright?"

"Prepare…..so it…won't….hurt? What are you-"

Just then, Sora pushed his tongue inside.

"Oh fuck! What the hell are you doing? That doesn't feel right!"

"Shh…just calm down…" Roxas patted his cheek again, then kissed his lips tenderly. "You want it to feel good right? Well, this is necessary."

"But what are you planning? I don't think I like this very much…Let me go!"

The blonde twin sighed and sat up, then tapped his brother on the back. "He doesn't want to be prepared…" he said before turning back over to Axel. Sora sat up and looked over his brother's shoulder at the red-head.

"Now or later?" he asked.

"Now or later what?" Axel replied, glaring at the twins. Roxas only smiled that creepy all-knowing smile of his.

"Now."

Both boys got off of Axel simultaneously, but before the older boy could get up, Roxas was kneeling by his head, pinning his hands to the ground.

"What the hell? Let me go!" Axel growled.

"Don't you get tired of saying the same thing over and over?" Sora asked as he began crawling over Axel's defenseless form. "You sound like a mockingbird…"

"But mockingbirds aren't this color…" Roxas replied, stroking Axel's fire-red hair. "They're coal black…I think I prefer this color."

Sora nodded and agreement and smiled down at Axel. "Does this mockingbird want to sing?"

"Don't touch me…" Axel pleaded. "Please, I'll give you anything you want."

"You only have one thing we want…" Roxas replied, stroking his hair. "Just relax, and you'll enjoy it."

Sora spit into his hand and began rubbing it over his cock gently for lubrication. Axel just watched, his eyes wide, still not entirely sure what they were going to do. Sore crawled over so he was positioned just outside Axel's entrance, pushing the head of his cock in slowly and waiting.

Axel closed his eyes, a groan rising in his throat. Something told him this was going to hurt, and hurt a lot. But he also knew there was no way he could stop it.

Sora pushed in slowly, stopping each time Axel let out a pained gasp. The older male shivered uncontrollably, more from anticipation of the pain than from the real thing. Once Sora was completely in, he let out a choked grunt.

"Shhh…" Roxas cooed, pressing feather kisses to Axel's throat and upper chest. "The pain will fade in a moment…"

Sora leaned over so that he was completely over Axel, then slowly began to rock his hips, his eyes scanning the older man's face for signs of too much pain.

It didn't take long for each of Axel's grunts of pain to turn into moans of pleasure. Soon, his arms were wrapped around Sora, silently begging him to go deeper. His mind blanked out, leaving him blissfully empty of thoughts or even emotion, there was nothing there but the pleasure, the feeling of another human being in such close contact with him that he could feel his heartbeat, measure his breaths, feel him as he moved inside him. It was pure bliss.

Each time Sora's hips collided with his own, Axel felt something deep inside him twang in pleasure, each thrust building up pressure in his lower body. It felt so good it was almost painful, each time that nerve was struck. In a vain attempt to feel that more, to release that pressure, Axel began thrusting his hips back to meet Sora's, thrust for thrust. Then, just when his breath became labored and he felt he couldn't take it anymore, the pressure was released, and he came, yelling a stream of obscenities. Sora came soon after.

The younger boy collapsed on top of Axel. They were both breathing hard from everything they had just done. Axel's eyes were closed, a slight flush to his cheeks.

"See? I told you it would feel good…" Roxas grinned, gently brushing Axel's hair back with his fingers. The older man simply made a small noise in his throat. He was falling asleep.

Roxas smiled at his brother, who still was on top of the older male. Once they were sure he had nodded off, Roxas grinned.

"Well I think that was productive, wouldn't you say?"

Sora beamed and got off the older man, then crawled over to his brother. "You're still hard…" he stated, letting his fingers wander over his brother's body and come to a stop on top of his cock. "Want me to take care of that?"

Roxas purred and leaned forward, kissing his brother quickly on the lips. "But we have to do something about the worn out cat…." he argued.

Sora pouted, but nodded in agreement. "Alright, we'll deal with him, then I'll deal with you…"

The twins shared a Cheshire grin, before standing up to take care of Axel.

--------------------00000000000---------------------

Axel awoke to find himself sitting on top of a cold hard bench. His ass hurt from sitting there so long, and his back was stiff. Careful not to move too suddenly, he stood up and stretched, grimacing as his neck cracked. He didn't know how long he had been waiting on the bench, but he bet it was a long time. It was already fully dark, and not much noise could be heard coming from inside the building.

He'd had the strangest dream, about dancing with foxes. He couldn't remember it fully, it was as I he had been under some sort of drug, or alcohol. But he shook it off with a shrug of his shoulders. It was just a dream.

Axel made his way back over to the building. When he looked inside, he saw that the crowd from earlier had pretty much dissipated. Only a few people, drunks mostly, were still standing around. The musicians had already packed up and left.

Reno stood a few yards away, talking with a woman who was clearly drunk. He head a predatory look on his face, and he kept coping a feel when the woman wasn't looking. Axel shook his head, his brother was such a lecher.

Walking over to the older red-head, Axel tapped him on the shoulder. "Can we leave yet?" he asked, ignoring the glare Reno gave him.

"Hmm? Isn't that one twin's masks?" he asked, pointing to Axel's face. Axel stared back at him in confusion, then took off his mask and stared at it. It was indeed one of the twin's masks, though how he got it was a complete mystery.

"It is…wonder how I got it…" Axel replied. He flipped the fabric over and looked, there was a small note tucked into the hem. While his brother was distracted once more by the drunken lady, he pulled out the note and read it.

_We had a great time. Perhaps we can do it again next time._

_Love,_

_Your adorable fox lovers_

_PS: We told you It would feel good._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cheesy ending, I know, I'm sorry. But, hey, I'm in a slump here, I'm trying to get out of it. Hope you like! First time with this odd 3 way pairing.

Please drop a review to make me feel better!

-Koji


End file.
